


clean but unclear

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis es un enfermero. harry está herido, y confundido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clean but unclear

**Author's Note:**

> esto es culpa del generador de prompts.

louis estaba en el hospital buscando monedas para la maquina de aperitivos. tenía sus auriculares puestos y estaba cantando en voz baja  _habits_  de tove lo, porque encajaba con su estado de ánimo. 

no tenía mucho tiempo libre para sí mismo, lo cual era una de las razones por las que entraba y salía de una relación como entraba y salía de su ropa interior. 

su última pareja, bert, un buen chico con su mente puesta en una relación formal y estable, lo había dejado ocho horas atrás. había sido decente y cívil al respecto. lo había citado en la cafetería del hospital, había esperado a que louis estuviera libre, le había invitado un café y un panecillo, y después le había dicho que no estaba funcionando. 

honestamente, louis ya se lo había visto venir. bert era joven y atractivo y quería salir, louis estaba cansado y adormilado y sólo quería dormir y mirar shows de tv. había hecho un esfuerzo por bert, las primeras semanas, había salido con él a clubs y bares y había dormido el resto en sus horas libres en el hospital, en lugar de comer, o lo que sea. habían salido durante dos meses. 

habían sido unos buenos dos meses. louis casi se había sentido normal. humano. 

pero las relaciones no eran para louis. la única ocasión que se sintió en su elemento en esa relación fue cuando bert casi se había amputado un dedo tratando de cocinar para louis en su departamento y louis le había ayudado a ponerlo mejor. en serio. las relaciones simplemente no eran para louis. 

otra cosa que no era su fuerte era decidir cuál aperitivo elegir. miró hacia la maquina y miró su reflejo y trató de no angustiarse tanto que su cabello fuera un caos. había sido un largo día, y apenas eran las 12pm. 

se decidió por frituras, caminó hacia el comedor pero antes de que pudiera sentarse fue informado que era necesitado en emergencias. 

bien. detuvo la música y su estomago gruñó. 

sus frituras tendrían que esperar. justo como su vida amorosa y tove lo.

~*~

harry no podía salir herido. 

así eran las cosas. simplemente no podían herirlo. no los mortales, al menos.

su caso no era el típico:  _aparecí aquí y no sé nada de mi pasado_. su caso era el de:  _me enviaron aquí para cumplir con un trabajo y todavia no llega mi orden, así que mientras tanto haré un buen uso de mis habilidades_. 

los humanos eran—interesantes. aunque suponía que ahora él era uno de ellos, que con su físico temporal y su nuevo departamento y sus ropas (prestadas, de una encantadora humana que le había ofrecido prendas de su hijo mayor, a harry nunca se le dio eso de salir de compras) y el resto de sus posesiones (como su nombre). los humanos eran interesantes. quería entenderlos, porque era uno de ellos ahora, pero sólo—wow. 

antes de llegar donde ellos había escuchado cosas sobre exterminarlos, así que suponía que esa sería su tarea, destruirlos, o ayudarlos a destruirse ellos mismos. la segunda opción no podía ser tan complicada considerando lo que había visto los pasados seis años. y harry lo haría si esa era su orden. no le interesaría hacer desaparecer a una raza tan autodestructiva. todo lo que querían era destruir y gobernar. en algún punto la tierra no sería suficiente para ellos y querrían pasar al planeta que tuvieran más cerca. 

marte parecía ser el objetivo. 

bueno, no había nada allí de valor. buena suerte. 

así que combatía el crimen. había empezado con cosas pequeñas como robos de valores nimios. bolsos, autos, asaltos en casas. sólo para palpar el terreno. después pasó a crímenes más grandes. después descubrió que no sólo se asesinaban por dinero o codicia o para ejercer poder, sino por  _placer_. 

violaciones en general. violaciones a menores. a sus propios hijas e hijos, a veces. decapitaciones, asesinatos innecesariamente salvajes. harry sólo—eran animales, eso eran. no. eran peor, de hecho. 

y aunque harry en la tierra era técnicamente un humano entre el resto, no envejecía como uno, y tampoco el tiempo pasaba para él de la misma forma que para los demás. un año para ellos eran 365 días. un año para harry era como una semana. así que, seis semanas. 

harry tenía seis semanas en la tierra, y tenía un departamento, una cama, sábanas nuevas, un microondas. una aspiradora. un sofá. una tv. 

la tv la había comprado él mismo. con dinero real. el dinero que los ladrones y asesinos traían con él y que harry no podía encontrar dueño, lo guardaba en sus bolsillos y lo utilizaba él mismo. sin culpa. 

todo estaba bien. 

la comida era buena, y las duchas eran maravillosas. harry quería una tina. había visto una en una película, una vez. también quería ir a la playa, parecía agradable allí. 

oh. y quería un humano pequeño para él también. la humana que le prestaba ropa de su hijo mayor tenía un humano pequeño encantador. había mirado un comercial en la tv sobre humanos pequeños en la calle, sucios y tristes. no le había gustado mirar eso. 

así que su siguiente tarea fue dejar de combatir el crimen y empezar a buscarle una solución a ese problema. así que investigó. no tenía computador o internet, pero la humana agradable sí tenía. harry no creía que estuviera casada. lo invitaba a comer y lo dejaba usar su computador cuantas veces él quisiera. le sonreía mucho, también. 

había organizaciones que secuestraban humanos pequeños y utilizaban sus organos y después hacían buen uso del cuerpo y transportaban drogas. otras ocasiones secuestraban humanos realmente pequeños y los vendían a otros humanos que no podían procrear. 

harry necesitaba encontrar la localización de dichas organizaciones y hacerlos pagar por el dolor y angustia de las familias de los humanos pequeños, y por el trauma psicologico que provocarían en los humanos pequeños con el paso del tiempo. 

“gracias, tú” dijo harry cuando la humana agradable le llevó comida. 

“llámame laura.”

“laura,” dijo harry, sonriendo. “gracias, laura. que amable.”

“qué es eso? oh,” laura miró hacia el computador. “eres un policía? eso es cool.”

harry asintió. 

“quiero hacerlo bien, los que roban humanos pequeños. sabes dónde puedo encontrarlos?”

laura sólo tenía rumores para contar, pero los rumores siempre llevaban algo de verdad con ellos. empezó con una vieja amiga que solía tener en su viejo barrio. habían secuestrado a su humano pequeño y sospechaba que su propio primo lo había hecho. 

harry fue. e investigó por su cuenta. el primo sí había tenido que ver, pero él no lo había hecho. sólo había puesto las cosas fáciles para los ladrones de humanos pequeños. 

en una semana (o un mes), había aniquilado a siete de los ladrones de humanos pequeños de una organización. era una organización débil con ocho socios. uno de ellos no estaba allí, sino en el sur de yorkshire, casi llegando al norte. 

harry decidió ir, pero antes se aseguró que las humanas que estaban trabajando para ellos fueran buenas humanas (dos no lo eran, el resto habían sido forzadas), luego de eso esperó a que los humanos pequeños estuvieran tranquilos y observó de lejos cuando vinieron los humanos que combatían el crimen de forma legal para ayudarlos a todos. 

harry sólo quería que los humanos pequeños regresaran con sus padres. 

dos días después, harry estaba en doncaster. el último socio de la organización tenía conexiones con una organización más grande, y aparentemente estaba siendo protegido por ellos. 

esa organización se dedicaba a la prostitución de humanos pequeños. 

harry quería ver muertos a los responsables. las obras de otros asesinos que mataban de forma innecesariamente salvaje lo estaban inspirando en sus planes. 

al principio creyó que se había dejado llevar por su ira, que se había entorpecido de alguna manera y por esa razón un mortal había logrado herirlo. 

había sentido  _dolor_. nunca en su vida lo había sentido. y no era tan malo, no realmente, pero lo había empezado a alentar. 

además, estaba goteando rojo. 

harry logró escapar de ellos cuando aceptó que no podría con ellos, no en ese estado. caminó un par de cuadras y encontró un hospital. 

qué clase de humanos idiotas tenían un punto de encuentro en sus negocios de prostitución de humanos pequeños cerca de un hospital? harry no se molestó en resolverlo. 

harry podía pedir ayuda. niall estaba cerca, y podía comunicarse con él, pero no se había dado por vencido aún. harry no era un mortal, no podía estar muriendo a causa de un humano idiota con un juguete con balas. niall se moriría de risa si se lo decía. 

“qué sucedió?” preguntó un humano de azul. 

“herida de bala,” respondió otro. 

harry no dijo nada. 

ambos humanos trabajaron un poco en él, pero pronto uno de ellos se fue. habían llegado más humanos heridos, como harry. pero harry no era un mortal. algo estaba mal. 

“cuál es tu nombre?” preguntó el humano de azul. 

“harry.”

“harry. muy bien. yo soy louis.”

a harry no le importaba, pero cada vez que el humano de azul lo tocaba, harry se sentía peor. más débil. 

~*~

“por qué diablos no estoy curándome?” preguntó harry con exasperación, mirando la herida en su abdomen con traición. louis elevó sus cejas, sonriendo un poco, en pánico por toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo su paciente, pero asombrado también con que harry aún estuviera consiente. no, no. con que aún estuviera  _vivo_. qué demonios.

“bueno. esa es una cosa extraña para decir,” dijo louis sin dejar de moverse. “primero, no eres superman. eres un mortal, ves?” louis miró con disculpa hacia la herida de harry, que a pesar de sus intentos por detener la hemorragia, continuaba sangrando. “un mortal. como yo.” 

“no.”

“vamos, date un respiro. tranquilo, te estás desangrando.”

“no, no entiendes.  _esto_ ” harry le mostró su mano roja. “está mal. no debería ser así.”

“y yo debería estar almorzando, pero no todos podemos tener lo que deseamos, cierto?”

louis intentó estabilizarlo. la bala había dado en un lugar crítico y todos los cuartos de cirugía estaban ocupados la última ocasión que había checado. igual, nada se perdería si checaba otra vez. 

“rachel, linda, hermosa, luz de mi vida, podrías checar si está libre un quirófano?” preguntó en voz alta. rachel soltó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió lejos de ellos. 

“no,” dijo harry, “no me toques.”

“mala suerte para ti, tengo que hacerlo,”

“no entiendes. algo está mal,” insistió harry. 

cuando louis continuó tocándolo, porque  _tenía_  que hacerlo, harry lo alejó con fuerza. louis no se sintió ofendido, había tenido peores casos, pero con una herida así, harry no debería estar tan lúcido, mucho menos debería tener tanta fuerza. 

los nuevos heridos requerían más enfermeros. louis miró hacia ellos, que continuaban llegando, y miró a su paciente, harry. se preguntó si podría sobrevivir un segundo sin louis aplicando fuerza en su herida. harry debería estar en muy mal estado, pero no lo estaba. 

quizá sí podía esperar un segundo. sólo uno. 

“harry, hey, escucha. podrías presionar aquí? justo aquí.”

“buena idea,” dijo harry rápidamente. “sólo—aléjate de mi.”

~*~

cuando el humano de azul se alejó, harry se sintió menos como si la vida estuviera escurriéndose de sus manos. 

era raro, pero sentía que debía alejarse. rápido. 

se puso de pie con trabajo sin quitar la presión de su herida y entre el caos de humanos de azul y humanos heridos, harry empezó a buscar una salida. 

“niall. estoy en problemas, creo.” 

algo que los humanos no tenían, pero que probablemente se acercaba bastante, como los teléfonos, ellos podían comunicarse telepáticamente. los teléfonos y móviles eran cosa de la prehistoria. los humanos estaban muy atrás. 

“en qué te puedo ayudar? estoy algo ocupado aquí, yo también.”

“haciendo qué? no puedo encontrar una salida, y estoy goteando.”

“estás qué?” preguntó niall, escandalizado. 

“goteando. rojo. como los mortales.”

“oh. es grave, entonces.”

“puedes ayudarme o no? tú sabes más sobre todo, eres como wikipedia.”

“qué demonios es wikipedia?”

“es—no entenderías. es una cosa que los humanos utlizan para—escucha, no importa. necesito saber por qué demonios un mortal pudo herirme.” 

harry caminó hacia un elevador, pero un humano de azul y un humano arrugado en una silla de ruedas entraron antes que él, y ambos definitivamente se preguntarían por el lunático goteando rojo por todas partes. 

“niall. piensa rápido.”

“bueno, podría ser que el mortal no era un mortal para empezar?”

“sí lo era, créeme.”

“de acuerdo, entonces no tengo idea. no hay manera que un mortal te haya herido. eso simplemente no sucede.”

“maldita sea.”

harry empezó a subir escaleras. no podría salir por el primer piso, pero si no podía salir entonces al menos podía alejarse de aquél específico humano de azul que parecía robarle la vida con su tacto y presencia. harry estaba bastante seguro que era un demonio, o algo igual de peor. 

“espera, hay un mortal que me hacía sentir herido también, ya sabes, débil? como si me estuviera asesinando, literalmente? no fue el mortal que me hirió, era otro mortal, pero de azul. se suponía que debía ayudarme, pero me estaba poniendo peor sólo con estar allí.”

niall no dijo nada. 

“quizá este mortal no sea mortal?” sugirió harry, desesperado. aún continuaba subiendo escaleras, y escondiéndose cada vez que un humano de azul se acercaba. 

niall permaneció en silencio. 

“niall, vamos. ayúdame.” suplicó. no había dejado de gotear rojo. 

“creo que...” niall hizo una pausa. “creo que deberías salir de allí inmediatamente, harry. estoy hablando en serio.”

“qué quieres decir con eso? no es mortal, cierto? quiere matarme? lo enviaron aquí para matarme?”

“no, harry, quiero decir que estás condenado. mis condolencias.”

“qué demonios. no bromees con esto, niall.”

“hay otra opción a tu pregunta de recién, pero no creí que fuera probable, porque es casi imposible encontrar a—como sea, la probabilidad es de 1 en 1 millón, y parece que la suerte no está de tu lado. sé lo mucho que odias a los humanos, pero lamento informarte que ahora eres uno de ellos.”

“qué? no.”

“bueno, estaba siendo dramático, aún no lo eres, no totalmente, pero tu misión todavía no llega, y estás herido, y probablemente morirás si no te alejas lo más que puedas de tu mortal de azul. el azul será tu muerte, hombre.”

“no me llames así, no soy un maldito mortal.”

“siempre quise usar ese término. ‘hombre’, suena cool.”

“suena  _débil_.”

harry se sostuvo de la pared y cerró sus ojos. estaba cansado. 

“me estoy sintiendo mal de nuevo. creo que está cerca.”

“puedes sentir a tu mortal ahora? oh, apuesto a que sí.” dijo niall con diversión. harry lo odiaba, oficialmente. 

“qué quieres decir con eso?”

“leí que una vez que se encuentran las dos mitades, son capaces de sentirse, ya sabes, cuando uno está en peligro o enfermo o muriendo y esas cosas, o simplemente cuando uno está cerca. es romántico.”

“es trágico, niall, estoy muriendo. no hay nada romántico con la muerte.”

“estás siendo exagerado. déjate salvar por tu mortal y ten muchos humanos pequeños y disfruta de tus míseros siguientes cincuenta años de vida. fin.”

harry soltó un bufido y sonrió de medio de lado, cansado. 

“es un hombre, tengo entendido que aquí la reproducción es sólo posible entre sexos opuestos?”

“oh. eso es—eso, no leí sobre eso.”

“lo imaginé.”

“harry?” era el humano de azul, y estaba acompañado de oficiales y más hombres de azul. 

“vete,” dijo harry desde su pared. se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo, porque sus piernas ya no podían sostener su peso. estúpido cuerpo mortal. 

“no te haremos daño. queremos ayudarte. nos dejas ayudarte?”

“tengo opción?”

no, no la tenía. en el momento que el humano de azul lo tocara, harry estaría muerto. 

probablemente ese final sería romántico para niall. y niall podía irse al diablo. ahí se encontrarían ambos, tal vez. 

~*~

los humanos de azul lo suturaron como la humana agradable solía suturar los muñecos de felpa para su humano pequeño. harry dejó de gotear rojo, pero no se sintió mejor. 

de hecho, todo en su cuerpo empezó a fallar a causa de infecciones que los humanos de azul no comprendían. los había escuchado decir que ese tipo de infecciones sólo afectaban a humanos pequeños, que no debían afectar tanto a un adulto mortal como harry. pero harry sabía por qué estaba casi muriendo a causa de infecciones que un humano pequeño podía soportar en la mayoría de los casos. 

su cuerpo era nuevo. no había creado anticuerpos aún. una gripe podría matarlo. 

harry y su estúpido cuerpo mortal estuvieron en el hospital durante semanas, y harry se vio obligado a charlar con su mortal de azul.

no era tan malo, bueno, sólo cuando se acercaba. 

niall le había dicho que sus cuerpos se hacían mortales cuando encontraban a sus otras mitades. dijo que había creído que era un mito. ellos no sabían lo que era el amor, sólo los humanos porque eran demasiado estúpidos como para permitirlo. era algo del cerebro, creía. sus cerebros no eran iguales, pero aparentemente harry podría experimentar el amor y probablemente moriría a causa de eso. 

bueno, que así fuera. no tenía opción. su mortal lo había encontrado. y su mortal tenía ojos azules y cabello castaño y era más pequeño que él en estatura. era compacto. era agradable a la vista. tenía buena voz, también. 

no todo sería fácil. no podrían hacer un humano pequeño entre ambos, y quizá su mortal se resistía a los sentimientos que nacerían en algún momento de forma inevitable. niall le advirtió que los humanos eran tontos, y masoquistas. les gustaba sufrir, y siempre tomaban el camino más complicado aún así supieran que sus vidas eran cortas y frágiles. 

harry no le daría la espalda a su destino. había encontrado a su mortal, y quizá a eso justamente lo habían enviado a la tierra. no podía saber. quizá tenían algo especial, él y su mortal. él y louis. y quizá sería complicado. quién sabe. 

quizá no lo era. 

~*~

harry styles era extraño, pero enigmatico. había algo sobre él que le intrigaba. quería conocerlo y ser amigos, tal vez. probablemente era que la razón por la que había llegado al hospital en primer lugar había sido porque había tratado de salvar docenas y cientos de bebés y niños menores de edad de ser prostituidos y asesinados o vendidos. era lindo, de acuerdo? aunque harry los llamaba  _humanos pequeños_. seguía siendo lindo. 

era un héroe. un héroe bastante enfermizo, pero un héroe a final de cuentas. 

louis nunca había conocido a un adulto de veintitantos que hubiera sido enviado a terapia intensiva por un resfriado. pero bueno, siempre había una primera vez. 

harry estuvo tanto tiempo en el hospital combatiendo infecciones y otras enfermedades que louis olvidó prepararse para el día en que tuviera que decir adiós. 

todos conocían a harry en el hospital. era el tema principal de varias enfermeras, que estaban claramente enamoradas de él, y el tema de varios enfermeros que se burlaban de harry por ser débil y probablemente porque le tenían envidia por tener suspirando a las enfermeras que ellos querían follar. 

el caso de louis era diferente, porque los primeros días harry había dejado claro que no quería a louis cerca de él. al principio louis había creído que harry era simplemente desagradable, pero después él mismo notó que la salud de harry sí empeoraba cada vez que louis estaba demasiado cerca. así que se alejó. 

después, harry empezó a buscarlo. le dirigió la palabra y se disculpó por ser un imbécil los primeros días. incluso le guardaba dulces que sus visitantes le llevaban. de hecho, louis había creído que harry estaba casado, porque había una mujer que lo visitaba acompañada de un niño, y había pensado,  _oh, bueno, allá van mis oportunidades para ligar_ , pero harry le había aclarado que no era su esposa. 

aunque harry lo había dicho así:  _“ella no es mi mortal,”_  lo cual había sido realmente extraño. 

fuera como sea, la mitad del hospital estaba enamorada de harry y la otra mitad lo odiaba. louis estaba en la primera mitad, pero no era tonto, sabía que harry y él jamás podrían funcionar. primero, porque harry era demasiado extraño y louis no podría ponerse al día con él, y segundo, porque louis estaba comprometido con su empleo y harry lucía del tipo de bert. 

quizá debería presentarlos. 

~*~

louis era el humano más complicado. era probablemente más complicado que el nuevo novio de laura, quien creía que harry quería quítarsela y amenazaba con partirle la cara cada vez que lo veía. 

harry no le tenía miedo, de lo que tenía miedo era pelear y descubrir que era igual de débil que el resto. 

luego se acostumbraría a ser mortal, y a no llamar humanos a los humanos como si él no fuera uno ya. 

algo que sí había adoptado había sido pecar. usar el nombre de dios en vano y eso. y a lavar su ropa en una maquina. había comprado una de esas en lugar de pagar para que la lavaran por él. oh. y tenía un empleo también. 

había comprado un teléfono móvil después de despertar con una serie de números en su cabeza, y niall ya no podía comunicarse con él. la última vez que hablaron (sin saber que sería la última vez, porque harry un día simplemente perdió la capacidad de hablar telepáticamente) niall le había dicho que quizá un día pasaría a saludar. harry no estaba seguro que pudiera hacerlo, pero siempre hacía u ordenaba comida para dos, por si acaso. 

harry no sabía qué eran la serie de números, pero tenía la sensación de que era el número del móvil de louis. 

le había dolido el estómago cuando envió el primer mensaje, pensando que quizá louis creía que harry era un psicopata, y que se preguntaría cómo diablos había conseguido su número? harry no podía decirle que simplemente  _sabía_. no le creería. 

dios. ahora entendía por qué los humanos eran tan complicados. pensaban demasiado en todo. ese era el problema. 

harry estaba con laura cuando louis le contestó. 

_**harry:** hey. soy harry. tu paciente favorito? :)_

_**louis:** no creo que te recuerde?_

después, inmediatamente:

_**louis:**  es broma, por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti, ex paciente favorito :)_

después:

_**louis:**  cómo has estado? cómo va tu salud? todo bien?_

_**harry:**  todo bien._

y después, porque estaba aprendiendo a ser un estúpido mortal: 

_**harry:**  te echo de menos. _

“oh,” dijo laura cuando harry apoyó la parte superior de su cuerpo en la mesa con derrota. “te hubiera servido un plato de comida y habría sido perfecto, como en las películas.” 

“creo que voy a vomitar,” dijo harry. se sentía como si lo fuera a hacer, pero sabía que eran nervios y arrepentimiento. no debió haber dicho eso. dios. qué tonto. louis no lo echaba de menos. no debió haberlo dicho. no debió ser tan franco. 

_**louis:** aww yo también!! (y seguro no soy el único en todo el hospital :P) deberíamos salir! ponernos al día y todo eso :)_

louis y harry sí se pusieron de acuerdo para salir, pero cada vez que harry intentaba ligar, louis le hablaba de un amigo suyo llamado bert. decía  _“a bert le encantan las relaciones serias y formales, deberías conocerlo, es un chico realmente cool, lo amarás”_  lo cual era sinónimo de:  _yo no estoy interesado en tener una relación contigo, harry styles, pero soy demasiado agradable como para decirtelo, así que hey, conoce a mi amigo bert!_

lo cual era... para nada genial. 

los humanos eran superficiales. quizá harry era muy feo? era eso? oh, dios. probablemente era eso. cómo podía ser más atractivo? no podía cambiar, no era como en aquel juego que el hijo de laura amaba. sims? no. no podía cambiar su apariencia. quizá antes, sí, pero ya no. 

“soy feo?” le preguntó un día a susan, una compañera de trabajo. susan se escandalizó. 

“no! eres muy atractivo, alguien te dijo que lo eras? porque seguro está celoso de ti. o está ardida contigo por follarla y dejarla.”

susan usualmente era seria y decente. usaba cardigans, ropa sensible. anteojos. era pelirroja. harry se llevó una sorpresa al escucharla.

“qué?”

“eres atractivo,” repitió susan. 

“gracias.” dijo harry. 

“pero ser atractivo no lo es todo en el mundo. después puedes enamorarte de ti mismo, y quedarte soltero por siempre porque nadie alcanzará tus expectativas, o peor, te harás gay.”

“gay.” repitió harry. estaba seguro que eso era lo que él era. “y eso es malo?”

“sí,” respondió susan, rápido. “va en contra de la naturaleza. pueden matarte por ser gay, sabes.”

“oh.”

~*~

louis no debió darle el número de bert. harry se había puesto raro desde entonces. 

además, ni siquiera lo quería con bert. no quería a harry con nadie, en realidad. lo quería para él. no creía que alguien en el mundo se mereciera a harry. sentía que lo lastimarían, o algo. y no era como si harry fuera inocente, simplemente era—era especial. había salvado bebés y niños de ser lastimados, y había salido herido en el proceso, y nadie le había pagado para hacerlo, él lo había hecho porque quería, porque era bueno. y era apuesto y agradable y respetuoso. 

bert no se merecía a harry, además de que harían la pareja más aburrida del siglo, bert no era tan genial. bert tenía mal temperamento si no miraban las películas que él quería mirar. bert gritaba, a veces, por tonterías. harry no se merecía mirar películas de acción (a menos que le gustaran), y tampoco se merecía un novio que gritara por tonterías.  

“harry,” dijo louis. 

harry estaba sentado en el otro extremo del sofá. había cocinado para louis en su departamento y había sido genial, todo. la comida y harry. 

“mm?”

“ya saliste con bert? es decir, alguna vez? desde que te di su número?”

harry se encogió de hombros. 

“qué quiere decir eso?” preguntó louis, imitándolo. 

“lo hice.”

“cómo estuvo?” presionó. harry volvió a encogerse de hombros. 

qué hicieron? a dónde fueron? tuvieron sexo? oh, dios. qué había hecho? bert no se merecía a harry. 

“bien, supongo.”

“oh.”

louis había invitado a harry a pasar el rato en su departamento. ya habían tenido varias citas, pero eran citas de amigos. nada comprometedor. un día habían jugado FIFA durante horas (louis había ganado) y no hubo nada mejor en el día como cuando terminaron y compartieron silencio. se sentía bien con harry, como si lo complementara, o algo. era aterrador. 

“bert me besó ayer,” dijo harry. no sonaba muy feliz al respecto. 

“oh,” dejó salir louis, de nuevo. sus puños sólo se apretaron un poco. 

“no estuvo bien, estuvo—fue, estuvo mal.”

“cómo mal? te forzó?”

“no, no exactamente pero—no debió ser él. así no se suponía que debía ser.”

 _oh_ , repitió internamente.  _oh, diablos_. harry no era gay. 

“oh dios mío, lo siento, creí que—seguro bert creyó que—porque le dije que—”  

“qué?”

“no te gustan los hombres.” dijo louis, seco. no había por qué estar dándole vueltas al tema. harry no era gay. louis lo había leído todo mal. por supuesto que harry no era gay. era demasiado perfecto para serlo. harry sólo era extraño y demasiado agradable. 

“qué?” repitió harry. había estado sentado, apoyado en el respaldo entre almohadas y mantas que habían traído de la habitación. ahora estaba sentado recto, casi asustado. 

“lo lamento, harry. creí que—escucha, malinterpreté todo mal, lo siento, de verdad.”

“no, no es así. lo digo porque—”

“no tienes por qué explicarme. lo entiendo.” dijo louis, apresurado. se sentía tan avergonzado. 

“no creo que lo entiendas,” dijo harry, su ceño estaba fruncido y todavía lucía asustado. 

“no?”

“no. escucha, es una larga historia, probablemente te la contaré después, y no sé si me creerás, no importa, pero estás torciendo mis palabras ahora mismo.”

“dijiste que bert te besó y estuvo mal.”

“sí, estuvo mal.”

“creo que eso es bastante claro. no te gustan los hombres y eres una clase de héroe homofobico sensible y demasiado agradable, pero homofobico a fin de cuentas.”

“qué?” preguntó harry, confundido. 

“ya no quieres ser mi amigo, lo entiendo,” por eso había actuado raro desde que le había dado el número de bert. oh, no. louis había arruinado todo. 

“dios,” dijo harry rodando sus ojos. “estuvo mal porque no fuiste tú. debiste ser tú, louis. y no lo fuiste, quisiste que fuera otra persona.”

espera—qué? qué demonios?

“no entiendo.”

“te dije que no entendías.” harry se puso de pie y se puso enfrente de louis. después lo tomó de los hombros y—wow. no sabía si debía sentirse así con todos, pero cada vez que harry lo tocaba sentía algo. no sabía qué era. pero se sentía en calma, como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo. “tú eres mi mortal, nadie más.”

louis apretó sus labios, tratando de matenerse serio. louis era  _su_  mortal. de acuerdo. recordaba eso. laura de sus visitas no era su mortal, era louis. de acuerdo. 

“entonces yo soy... tu mortal?” harry asintió. “esa es una manera de decir que te gusto?”

harry se encogió de hombros. 

“sí.”

“bien,” louis respiró, profundo. le gustaba a harry. bien. le gustaba a la persona extraña y atractiva y genuinamente buena por la que aún suspiraba la mitad del hospital. 

“puedo besarte ahora?” preguntó harry. 

louis cerró sus ojos y sonrió. 

“quién diablos pregunta eso hoy en día. acaso eres de este planeta, harry styles? eres demasiado perfecto para ser de aquí.”

harry sólo sonrió. 

“déjame besarte. quiero besarte.”

“hazlo. vamos, puedes hacerlo, cuantas veces quieras.”

así que harry lo besó. 

y si su simple tacto le hacía sentir tanto, si alguien le pidiera a louis que describiera lo que un beso de harry le hacía sentir, louis no podría hacerlo. 

~*~

“espera, entonces te enviaron aquí, pero tú en realidad nunca supiste para qué, sólo estabas aquí haciéndola de spiderman sin fines de lucro mientras tanto.”

“eso es correcto,” dijo harry. se había decidido a contarle tres meses después. todo había avanzado bastante rápido entre ellos desde el primer beso. 

vivían juntos ahora. los vans de louis estaban debajo de la cama de harry desde halloween, y eso había sido la semana pasada. estaban demasiado al fondo y tenían pereza mover la cama o sacarlos de otra manera. 

cómo habían terminado allí, ninguno tenía idea. 

“de dónde eres, entonces? eres un alien?” preguntó louis. harry sonrió. louis estaba abrazando su cuerpo desde atrás en la cama. por el tamaño, tendría sentido que harry estuviera en el lugar de louis, pero le gustaba estar en esa posición. se sentía seguro, protegido. 

“no recuerdo de dónde soy. pasa el tiempo y recuerdo menos. creo que la idea es que un día despierte y no recuerde nada.”

“buena suerte que me contaste, entonces. nunca olvidaré esto. estaré viejo y gris y se lo contaré a mis nietos. hey, por allá en mis días follé con un alien. nos conocimos en un hospital. él se estaba desangrando y yo estaba tratando de salvarle el trasero. fue bastante cool.”

poco sabía louis que los nietos a los que se lo estaría contando serían nietos de harry también. tenían un lazo, y sería de por vida. 

no lo entendería hasta después, cuando sintiera en su propia carne cuando harry enfermara gravemente de nuevo, cuatro meses después, o cuando alguien tratara de robar los diarios que harry había empezado a escribir para no perder recuerdos, siete meses después. lo herirían casi fatalmente, y louis sentiría cada una de las heridas como si fueran suyas. 

y se amarían, cada día. 

harry era un mortal. era débil y frágil y estúpido, ya no era tan razonable y calculador como antes, podían herirlo y podía enfermarse, pero podía amar, y podían amarlo de vuelta, y podía formar una familia a pesar de no poder reproducirse con louis. 

harry no cambiaría eso por nada. 

sus siguientes treinta años los hizo contar, aunque fueran efimeros, los hizo valer. cada día. 


End file.
